Data networks are used to allow many types of electronic devices to communicate with each other. Typical devices can include computers, servers, mobile devices, game consoles, home entertainment equipment, and many other types of devices. These types of devices generally communicate by encapsulating data that is to be transmitted from one device to another into data packets. The data packets are then sent from a sending device to a receiving device. In all but the simplest of data networks, devices are generally not directly connected to one another.
Instead, networking devices, such as switches and routers, may directly connect to devices, as well as to other networking devices. A network device may receive a data packet from a device at an interface that may be referred to as a port. The network device may forward the data packet to another port for output to either the desired destination or to another network device for further forwarding toward the destination.